Angie's revenge
by The Perverted Gentlemen
Summary: The Diaz Family was a perfect family until the arrival of a new foreign exchange student. Now Angie wants payback
1. Chapter 1

In a suburban neighborhood lives the Diaz family, a happy family. That is, until the arrival of the foreign exchange, Star Butterfly, and since that day Angie Diaz treated her like her own daughter, but Rafael was treating her much differently. One night, Angie was hoping for a passionate night with her loving husband.

"Oh Raph, you wanna fool around, it has been a while?" She asked as she came out of the master bathroom wearing a set of lacy, black lingerie consisting of bra and panties and a see-through nighty. As she crawled towards her husband and starts rubbing his chest, he then moves her away and pulls the blanket over him.

"No thanks, I'm tired." He said with a small yawn.

"Oh," Angie said disappointed, "Okay, maybe tomorrow night" She said before she got under the covers and lied down on her side, shutting her eyes and drifting off to sleep, though not before letting out a disappointed sigh. As the night went by, Angie awoke in the middle of the night she then looked to her side to see that her husband was missing.

"Rafael?" She asked as she looked around the room and found the bedroom door opened, she grabbed her robe and went to go find him. As she looked around, she noticed that Star's lights were on.

"What is that girl doing up." She said annoyed as she was about to opened the door she heard two voices giggling. "What the?" Angie then looked through the star-shaped holes in her door and saw her Rafael and Star were making out.

"Mr. Diaz, are you sure Mrs. Diaz doesn't suspect anything?" Star asked as her hand traveled down his pants and pulled out his hardened member and starts stroking it.

"I'm sure, she just thinks I'm tired, and I kinda was telling the truth." He said as he started massaging her small, teenage breasts.

"Well let's see if you last longer tonight." She said as she got down on her hands and knees and started sucking on his cock, taking the full length in her mouth.

"Damn! Angie can never deepthroat like you." He said as Star smiled and continued sucking his length and playing with his balls while Angie was watching in shock.

"Why would he do this? Am I not enough?" She asked herself in a whisper.

"Okay Star, time for the main event," Mr. Diaz said as Star let go of his swollen rod, leaving a trail of spit from the tip to her mouth. She smiled as she turned around and lowered her striped leggings from her hips, showing off her hairless pussy lips and tight, pink asshole.

"Come on, Mr. Diaz! Let's fuck!" She exclaimed, biting her lower lip in anticipation. Mr. Daiz then shoved his cock straight into her tight pink pussy.

"Yeah! Angie is never this tight anymore." He said as he started fucking her.

"Oh God! Mr. Daiz, you feel so good!" She yelled.

"Quiet! You don't you want to wake up the whole house do ya?" He asked as he pinched her nipples.

"I can't help it, it's so amazing!" Star yelled.

"Well then I better keep you quiet then." He said as he picked her up in her up in his lap and kissed her while he continues to fuck her. Angie was starting to cry as she continued to watch them.

"Mr. Diaz, I want you in my ass." Star begged as she got off, turned around and pulled her cheeks apart. "I cleaned it out just for you." She said as Mr. Daiz first licked the puckered hole. He got it nice and lubed up, he then got on his knees and shoved his cock in her, stretching out her tight ass.

"Oh God, Angie never wants to do anal. This feels amazing." He said as he messed Star up. Mr. Diaz then flipped her around so that she was on her back as he continued fucking her.

"Oh god Mr. Daiz, I love this so much!" She yelled, Mr. Diaz then shoved two fingers in her pussy, pumping them in and out of her pussy, making her roll her eyes back in pleasure

"Oh god Star, I'm cumming!" He exclaimed as he pulled out. Star got up and sucked him off till he came down her throat, tasting his seed. Star then swallowed it savoring each drop. She then pulled Mr. Diaz down for a kiss as they snuggled.

"I love you, Mr. Diaz." She said.

"I love you too, Star." He said as they kissed one more time before drifting off to sleep. Angie was now fully heartbroken as she slid down the door and covered her mouth as she cried. The love of her life was now gone, she lost him to some blonde slut from another dimension. Angie then got up and went to her bedroom as she sat down on the bed she looks at the wedding ring on her left ring finger. She then took off her ring and tossed it in the waste basket.

-The next morning-

Angie was downstairs making breakfast when Star and Marco came down.

"Hey, that smells good, mom." Marco said.

"Yep, I made pancakes." She said as she places a plate in front of Marco, completely ignoring Star.

"Um Mrs. Diaz, where are my pancakes?" She asked

"Oh I'm sorry, I used up all the batter for Marco's and mine, but there is some bran cereal in the cupboard." She said

"Can't I just share with Marco?" She asked

"Sorry Star, but when it comes to my mom's pancakes, I like to finish them myself." He said , Star then sighed and went to the cereal, but the only cereal that was in it was Cardboard Crunch (If you get the reference thumbs up).

"Great." Star said as she looked in the fridge to look for the milk but it was gone.

"Oops, I forgot I used up all the milk for the pancakes." She said, Star then groaned and left the kitchen. That's when Mr. Daiz came in.

"Morning dear." He said as he tried to kiss her cheek but she moves and lets him fall to the floor.

"Oops, sorry DEAR!" She said as she gritted her teeth.

"Oh come on dear, are you mad from last night? I told you I was tired." He said.

"Yeah, I know." She said as she left the room.

"What's her problem?" Mr. Diaz asked. Marco just shrugged his shoulders as Star was eating dry cereal next to him, a frown of annoyance on her face. Angie then walked passed her and knocked the cereal out of her hands.

"Oh sorry dear." Angie said as she went up to her bedroom.

"C'mon Star, we got to go." Marco said as he left the house.

"I'm right behind you." She said. Just then Mr. Diaz came and pulled Star in for a kiss.

"See you later?" He asked, giving her little butt a small pinch.

"Oh definitely." She said as she left the house. Unknown to them, Angie watched them as Star left.


	2. Chapter 2

After finding out that her husband was cheating on her, Angie Diaz started to act differently.

It was near nine o'clock at night, and Angie Diaz was getting ready for a night on the town. She was wearing a Plunge Slit Zipper Front Sheer Maxi Dress, her hair covered her left eye as she went downstairs. As she did she saw her husband getting handsy with Star, which disgusted her to her core. As she went downstairs, her husband noticed her and took his hands off Star.

"Honey, what are you wearing?" He asked.

"Oh, just something I got recently. You like?" She asked as she posed in front of him.

"It looks… okay." He said, not even the least bit interested. Angie then sighs.

"Well, I'm going out and I won't be back until late." She said.

"Okay, dear." Mr. Diaz said. As she turned around, she glanced back she saw his hand going under Star's skirt and start rubbing at her panties. She soon left the house and slammed the door behind her.

"Fucking pig!" She said under her breath angrily as she went to her station wagon and drove off to the nearest bar.

"Damn him. That fucking pig can burn in hell for all I care!" She yelled to no one as she downed another shot of scotch. "Fucking that… that little slut. In my house no less! We raised a child together. I'm still sexy, right?" She asked the bartender.

"Yes, Ma'am, you are." He said as he poured her another shot

"I gave that man the best years of his life and this is how that bastard repays me! By sleeping with some brat! Sure she's younger and is more of a slut, but I would have warmed up to his desires." She said as she rested her head on the counter. "I need to teach that bastard a lesson, but first… Another round bartender and put it on my husband's card!" She called out as she held out Rafael's credit card. As the hours passed, Angie started to get drunk. So drunk, that the bartender called for a ride for her, but she stops him.

"D-Don't, I have sssomeone who will p-pick me up." She said with a slur. She then picked up her phone and dialed Marco's number.

'Hello?' Marco asked tiredly

"MARCO! It's *hic* mommy. C-could you *hic* come and get me." She said

'Mom, I can't drive a car.' He said.

"Just get down to bar or you're grounded, mister." She said in an authoritative tone as she could muster.

'Okay, I'm coming.' He said before hanging up.

'I wish I was cumming right now.' She thought. As the minutes passed Marco came into the bar and found his mom.

"Marco, what t-*hic*-took you so long?" She asked as he looked at him.

"I had to walk, mom." He said

"Well tonight you're learning to drive." She said as she got up and grabbed Marco hood and dragged him to the car.

"N-now Marco, you want to stay in between the lines and don't hit anything." She said

"Okay, that's helpful." He said sarcastically as he started the car and drove carefully as they made it home. Angie got out of the car and fell to the ground and just laughed. Marco went over and helped her up. As he did, Angie then suffocated him in her breasts.

"Thanks for the help, sweetie." She said as she kissed his forehead. They then went inside and up the stairs the two noticed the light in Star's room. Angie got off Marco and walked passed and to her bedroom, Marco then looked at the door and went to his mother, who was on her empty bed.

"Mom are you okay?" He asked concerned. She just looked at him and started crying. She then looked up at him.

"Marco, am I not pretty enough for your father anymore?" She asked as tears fell from her face.

"Mom, why would you ask that?" Marco asked

"Your father is a pig! he's in Star's room right now, fucking her like I never existed! Like he never even married me!" She cried

"Mom, I-I knew that he and Star were having sex for awhile now." He said.

"What?! Why did you not tell me!?" She asked.

"I didn't want you to get hurt, I just thought that if dad just got his fling over and done with, everything could be back to normal. But I was wrong. I should have said something." He said as he sat down next to her. "I'm so sorry mom. It hurts me, too." He said as he began to cry. Angie then hugged her son tightly. "If it makes you feel any better, I think you're sexy." He said , Angie then pulled back from the hug and looked at him.

"D-do you mean it?" She asked

"Of course I do mom. You're sexy, beautiful, smart. You…" Marco was then silenced by his mother's lips taking his, Marco then backed away. "Mom! What are you…?"

"Marco, just let me have this." She begged as she pinned her son under her onto the bed. She then bends down and kisses him again. Marco tried to resist for a few moments, but soon melted into the kiss. He then moved his hands to her back and pulled the zipper down. Angie then sat up and shimmied out of her dress, revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath her dress, showing off her tan-colored breasts to her teenage son.

"Wow." Marco said

"Do you like them?" She asked as she pushed them together. Marco didn't say anything he just sat up and started sucking on one them while he groped and massaged the other.

"Oh god, Marco, that feels sooo good." She moaned as Marco continued to suck on them like he was a newborn. Angie then felt Marco's "excitement" rising in his pants.

"Marco, wait." She said as she got off of him. As she did, Angie then took off the rest of her dress revealing her tan colored panties, which made Marco's erection even more prominent through his pants. She then pulled Marco to the edge of the bed and undid his pants before pulling out his cock and saw that he was VERY well endowed, standing at ten inches long.

"My god, you're even bigger than your father!" She exclaimed in a low tone, "But I bet you have a different taste." She said as she starts licking the shaft from the base to the tip while massaging his balls with one hand and pumped him with the other. Marco wasn't use to this; his mother was too experienced and this was his first time.

"Mom, I…" Marco then forced himself down her throat and came buckets into her, filling her mouth with thick, white semen. "Sorry." He said. Angie then pulled off his cock, her cheeks filled with his cum. She then smiled before moving her head back a gulped down his load in audible swallows. Once she was done, she looked back at him and gave him a sultry smile.

"Delicious." She said in a near whisper. She then climbed on top of her son and got rid of her now noticeably wet panties. She then start rubbing his dick with that smile still gracing her sexy face.

"I don't think it's fair." She said.

"What do you mean?" Marco asked confused.

"I mean you still have your hoodie on while I'm baring my whole body for you." She said.

"Oh, yeah," Marco said with a bashful grin as he unzipped his red hoodie and took it off along with his white t-shirt, leaving the both of them completely naked.

"You ready for the real fun?" She asked as she teased the tip of his dick with her pussy lips, as if it were giving his cock a kiss.

"Yes, ma'am." Marco said as Angie dropped her hips on his cock taking the the whole thing inside her tight twat in a single go. "Mom, you're so tight!" He said as she felt him twitch.

"Oh god, I needed this! I needed a dick after so long." She said as she started moving her hips up and down, filling herself up with her son's giant cock.

"Mom you feel so good! Dad is missing out." Marco said as his mother bends down and kisses him. She shot her tongue into his mouth and as their tongues began to do battle, her hips didn't stop moving. Marco then moved his hand to her back and flips her over. Now that she was on her back, Marco started moving his hips, giving his mother the pleasure that she deserved. That she needed.

"Marco~, you feel amazing!" She said as she wrapped her legs around his waist as he continued to ram his cock into her.

"Mom~! Mom, you feel so good!" He exclaimed before grabbing her right tit and began sucking on it.

"Oh Marco, keep going don't stop!" She exclaimed as Marco kept going, humping his mother

"Mom, can you get on all fours?" He asked, Angie then smiled and nods. Marco then pulls out and she got on all fours and pulled her pussy lips apart.

"Don't make me wait." She said, looking back at him with a sultry grin. Marco then shoved his dick back in her and started pounding her harder and faster.

"O-oo-ooh g-o-od Marco! That feels sooo good!" She said as Marco started going faster.

"Mom, I-I don't think I can… Last much… Longer!" Marco said between grunts and moans of pleasure.

"Oh god, Marco, I'm gonna cum! Please cum inside me!" She exclaimed.

"Oh god! Here it comes! I'm cumming!" Marco shouted before yelling in pleasure as he came again, this time in his mother. Marco then pulled out and fell to his back as his mom fell down on her bed, panting heavily as she felt the cum that was poured inside her slowly drip from her pussy.

"Mom… that was amazing." He said as he crawled towards her

"Thanks, sweetie." She said before she felt a bit of pressure push against her asshole, making her yelp. Turning around, she saw Marco, still hard as iron, poking and prodding at her rear entrance. She gave him a sly grin at this.

"Hmm, still full of energy I see." She said.

"Sorry, you're just so sexy, mom. I want you fully." He said as he forced himself in her ass. He then pulled his mother on top of her and held her legs up while he humped his mother's ass hard and fast.

"My god, mom, your ass feels amazing!" Marco said as he continued fucking her ass.

"No wonder your father and Star love anal. I could get addicted to this." She said as Marco started moving faster.

"Oh god, I'm… AHHH!" He screamed as he came in her ass as he pulled out, his cum was now dripping out of both of her holes. "Sorry mom, but your ass felt too good." He said.

"That's alright dear. To be honest, I was clenching." She said. Marco then kissed her again, still high from the series of orgasms he had just experienced.

"I love you mom." He said as he nuzzled in between her bosom.

"I love you too, baby. You better get back to your room, I don't want your father finding us like this." She said as Marco got up and picked up his clothes, Angie then smack his butt as he left, making him yelp a bit. She then crawled under the covers and drifted to sleep, satisfied for the first time since Star came and took her husband.


	3. Chapter 3

Angie woke with a jump as she rushed towards the bathroom and started throwing up, feeling her hangover takeover.

"Oh god, my head hurts." She said as she tried to get up. She felt her legs wobble then she fell back to the ground.

"What happened last night?" She asked herself, "Okay, I caught my husband cheating on me, I went to get a drink (way too much to drink by the looks of it), then I came home to find that bastard with Star, then Me and Marco… oh my god! I had sex with my son... and it was the best night I ever had." She said as she got back up to her feet and walked in and started to get a hot shower. As she rubbed her body with the body wash, she started to think of Marco. She then started to massage her breast and play with herself. She started to imagine the body wash she was using was Marco's thick, slippery, white cum covering her entire body. Imagining he had just came all over her bountiful breasts.

"Oh god, Marco, I need you. I need you so much!" She moaned as she rubbed her pussy with the bottle. Just then, she felt a pair of hands grab her breasts.

"Ooh, that feels so good." She said

"I'm glad you think that, honey." Angie then turned around and saw, not Marco, but her husband, Rafael.

"Hey, what are you doing here!? Get the hell out!" She said forcefully.

"But isn't this what you wanted?" He asked.

"Get away from me!" She exclaimed as she got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself before she left.

"Great, first Star 'want's a break', and now my own wife doesn't want to jump me. What's going on in this house?" He asked as he began to wash himself.

-Meanwhile-

Angie was walking towards Marco's room, she opens the door and saw her son sleeping. She walked in before she closed the door behind her. She then walked over to her son and straddles his lap. She then stares at him with a slight blush.

'I shouldn't be doing this, but he satisfied me much better than his father ever could.' She then bends over and starts kissing him. She shot her tongue in his mouth and did battle with his tongue. As she did, she could feel his erection grow from under his pajama pants.

"Ooh, someone's excited." She whispered, biting her lower lip in lust. She then got off her son, pulled the covers off him along with his pants to release his dick, and started sucking on it. Marco groaned in pleasure as his mother practically devoured his cock. He moaned as her head bobbed up and down. He soon started to twitch before he moaned loudly as he blew his load into her mouth.

"Ooh, someone's sensitive." She said as she licked the cum off his dick she then moved to his balls and started juggling them on her tongue. Marco moaned as she did the deed. She then grabbed his dick and started pumping his dick.

"Mmm, Mom!" He said as Angie saw his dick get bigger.

"Do I excite you that much?" She asked waking Marco up.

"MOM! What are you doing h…" She then covered his lips with a finger as she crawled on top of him, removing her towel and revealing her shiny, still somewhat wet, body.

"I just want a second round." She said as she alinged his cock with her pussylips and pushed him in her hot, wet box. She moaned slightly before moving her hips up and down, taking his full length in her.

"Mom, we… can't do this!" Marco moaned as she continued moving.

"I don't care. I deserve this cock! I need this cock!" She moaned as she started moving faster.

"Mom, not so fast! I won't last long!" He exclaimed as he sat up and grabbed her nipples with his mouth. "At least let me suck on these." He said with his mouthful.

"Yes baby, suck on my tits like you did when you were younger." She moaned as she wrapped her arms around his head, pushing him deeper into her bosom. Marco then pulled her back so that she was on top of him and started moving his hips faster than her.

"Marco! That feels so good!" She exclaimed as she felt Marco give her a slap on her thick ass.

"Ooh!" She yelped, her eyes widening a bit in surprise before looking down at Marco, his eyes conveying the sly smirk he would have if he weren't suckling her tit at the moment.

"You naughty boy." She said as she gets off Marco and on her knees she then spread her ass cheeks apart and revealed her "exit" "Naughty boys use this hole only." She said sultrily. Marco then gripped her cheeks and shoved his cock in her ass and started pounding her so fast and hard that the whole bed shook.

"Harder! Harder you bastard child!" She yelled as Marco started going as fast he could till he could feel his limit.

"Mom, I'm cumming!" Marco moaned.

"Inside me! I want your hot cum inside me!" She yelled, Marco then gave her one last hard thrust till he exploded his cum in her ass, so much filled her up that it leaked out while he was still inside. Both yelled in pleasure before falling back onto the bed with Marco on top of her, still buried inside her.

"Now that's what I call a wake up call." Marco panted as he kissed his mom's cheek.

"I'm glad you liked it." She said. She then turned her head to kiss her son on the lips. Marco then pulled out of her and got off the bed.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I still have to go to school, mom." He said as he left to get ready, leaving her on his bed.

-Afterwards-

The family was downstairs, eating breakfast at the table, but Angie noticed her husband's hand going under the table and that Star was very red in the face.

"Star, is everything alright?" Angie asked.

"J-Just f-f-fine, Mrs. Diaz." She said, her breath hitching as she spoke. Angie then continued eating, but clenched her fork in anger as she did. As the kids left for school, Angie then began to think about how she'll deal with her husband and his little slut. She then thought of one thing that would ruin him. She then smiled sinisterly.

"Oh, this will be fun." She said to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Angie awoke in the middle of the night to find her husband gone. She smiled as her plan was about to to get underway. She grabbed her hi-resolution 4K camcorder and went to Star's room. She looked through the peephole and saw them getting started.

"Perfect, time to ruin this bastard's life; starting with his slut." She said as she recorded their actions.

-The Next Morning-

Everyone was downstairs as usual, eating breakfast. However, when it was time to go, Angie held Marco and Star back. Confused, the two teens looked at her.

"Marco, Star, I need you two to help me with something." She said

"Sure mom." Marco said

"Okay Mrs. Diaz." Star said.

"Do you want me to stay too." Mr. Diaz asked

"No, you can go, I just need these two." She said as she gave him an angry glare.

"Okay, see you kids later." He said as he left for work.

"So what do you need help with, Mrs. Diaz?" Star asked

"Well, I don't need help persay." Angie said as she locked the door. "I just need you to stop sleeping with my husband." She said as she looked at Star, who had a shocked expression across her face.

"W-W-What are you talking about?! I'm not sleeping with Mr. Diaz! He has his own bed!" She exclaimed quickly, trying to act stupid.

"Oh cut the crap, I saw you with him nights ago, you slut! In fact, Marco knew too! How dare you come into my house and take my husband!" She yelled.

"Fine, yes, I'm sleeping with him. Maybe if you did a better job, then he wouldn't want me!" Star exclaimed which earned her a slap. Not to hard to leave a bruise, but hard enough to make her point.

"Listen here. You are going to end it with him." She said as Star scoffed

"Ha, as if, I got it good here and he's a fantastic lover. Plus, as long as I don't say anything, I'll keep this good thing going." Star said with a smirk of assumed victory.

"Oh really? Then I hope you don't mind if I show your mother this video." Angie said as she plugged her camera into the tv and played the video of them having sex.

"Oh god! Harder, Mr. Diaz!" Star yelled in pleasure as she took it up the butt on the video. Star looked in shock as she watched herself.

"I wonder what your mother would think if she saw this? And you know what the best part is? I won't get in trouble. She'll just think that my husband recorded it." She said.

"No! Please don't tell her!" Star begged.

"I won't tell her if you end this." Angie said. Star then nodded her head in defeat.

"Alright. You win." Star said meekly.

"Good," Angie said with a smirk of victory, "Of course you still need to be punished." She continued as she picked Star up and took her to the couch and held her over her knees. She lifted her skirt to reveal a pink thong.

"I see Mr. Diaz had been keeping you 'well dressed.'" She said as she rubbed her bare ass cheeks softly, making her moan softly with Marco watching with a deep blush and a growing erection.

"Tell me something, dear, has my husband ever spanked you while you two made love?" She asked.

"N-No." Star said before she felt Angie giving her ass a hard and audible slap, making her yelp.

"No, Ma'am." Angie said as she spanked her again. "Say it!" Angie commanded as she spanked her again.

"No, Ma'am!" Star yelled. Angie then rubbed the spot she spanked tenderly, almost tickling it with the tips of her delicate fingers.

"Was that so hard?" She asked.

"No, Ma'am." Star said

"Good girl. And guess what good girls get?" She said as she moved her hand down her ass and to her pussy lips and starts rubbing them slow and gently, causing Star to moan. She then inserted a finger in her, giving her even greater pleasure. As she was about to cum, Angie suddenly pulled her finger from her tight pussy, making Star moan in disappointment.

"Why did you stop, ma'am?" Star asked.

"Did you think your punishment is over?" She asked as she began spanking her again, this time even harder. "Are you going to sleep with my husband again!?" She asked loudly.

"No, Ma'am!" Star yelled, her pussy getting noticeably wetter with each slap of her rear.

"Are you going to be a good girl!?" She asked

"Yes, Ma'am!" Star whined in both pain and pleasure. As soon as she heard that, Angie stopped her spanking. She looked upon her work with silent pride. A reddish hand mark was now plastered on her porcelain white skin like a bad sunburn.

"Marco, be a dear and go into my room and get the black box in my closet. I think it's time for the next part of Star's punishment." She said with a sultry smile. Marco then left for upstairs while Angie held onto Star.

"Mrs. Daiz, what's going to happened next?" Star asked, which earned her another slap on the ass.

"From now on you will call me 'Ma'am'! Got it!?" She said.

"Why?" She asked which got her another spanking.

"What did I say!" She yelled.

"Ma'am! I'll call you Ma'am!" She moaned.

"Good girl." She said. Just then, Marco came back downstairs with the box. "Ah, good job, Marco." She said as she grabbed the box from him and opened it which revealed several sex toys.

"Now where is… ah, here it is." She said as she pulled out a ball gag and pulled it over Star's mouth. "Oh yeah, can't forget the blindfold and cuffs." She said as she pulled out a black blindfold and handcuffs. She then bound Star's hands behind her.

"Now then, little girl, are you ready for the rest of your punishment?" She asked. Star then let out a muffled "Yes Ma'am" before Angie pulled out a vibrating magic wand and started it. She then puts Star on her back and kisses her neck down to her petite little nipples. She then uses the vibrating wand on her nipples, causing her to groan from the sensation.

"That's right. Moan you little slut. Moan." She said as she snaked her arm around her and pinched her other nipple. She then looked at Marco and saw him covering his hard-on while blushing.

"Oh, my baby needs release." She said as she beckons him to her. He then walks over to them and Angie pulled his hard cock out and began stroking it while messing with Star's nipples with her other hand.

"Mom, I can't hold out. I need you now." He begged.

"Just hold out for me a little longer, baby, you'll have your fun soon." She said as she lets go of him and moves down to Star's pussy lips and began to suck on her clit hard, making Star arch her back in pleasure as she struggled to to get free. Which earned her yet another slap on the ass.

"No moving, little slut." Angie said in a chillingly calm tone as she continued licking her. Angie then shot her tongue into Star's tight teenage twat and licked about inside her love canal. She soon felt Star's inner walls tighten around her tongue and Star screamed loudly as she came in Angie's face. Star soon felt regret as she felt herself get flipped over and her ass sticking up.

"You naughty girl. I didn't say you could cum, now did I?" She asked as she grabbed Marco and grabbed his belt. "Answer me slut!" She said as she whipped her ass with the belt, making her moan in pleasure. She then mumbled a "yes ma'am".

"Mom, please, I can't hold back much longer." Marco begged.

"Okay, baby, I think it's time to ruin this slut for your father." She said as she went behind Star's ass and pulled her pussy lips apart. Marco then dropped his pants and boxers, revealing his hard as a rock dick, and shoved his cock into her pussy, making her let out a guttural moan. She wasn't used to this. He was so much bigger than Mr. Diaz and she was loving it as Marco's hips moved at incredible speed. Marco was still amazed that she was still tight for him.

"Mom, she's so tight, she's almost as tight as you." Marco said, which earned him a spank.

"Never confuse me for her, Marco. Got that!" She gritted.

"Y-Yes ma'am." Marco said as he kept pumping into Star.

"That's a good boy. Ruin her for other men. Make her a slave to your cock." Angie said as she grabbed her son's balls and started massaging them.

"Hey Star, how are you feeling?" She asked. Star didn't say anything, she merely groaned in pleasure at the feeling of Marco's cock stretching out her insides.

"Mom, I'm about to cum!" Marco announced as he started to move faster.

"That's it, baby, make sure you cum deep inside her. Make her belly swell with your cum." Angie whispered into his ear lustfully before giving it a small nip on the lobe. "Oh, but we have to ask Star if she wants your cum." Angie said as she took the ball gag out of her mouth. "Star, do you want to be filled with my son's cum?" She asked

"Y-Y-Yes, M-Ma'a-am." Star stuttered, almost on the verge of her own orgasm.

"'Yes, Ma'am', what?" Angie asked.

"Y-yes, ma'am. Please let Marco flood my pussy with his cum. Make me pregnant, if that's what you want." She begged.

"You heard her Marco, give her what she wants." She said.

"Yes, ma'am." Marco groaned as he gave one last thrust and flooded Star's insides with his cum, filling up her womb till her stomach visibly expanded. As Marco pulled out, Angie took off Star's handcuffs. Star then laid on her side and held her expanded stomach. Angie then placed a gentle hand onto Star's stomach and began to rub it in small circles.

"That's it, little sperms. Find this little slut's eggs and fertilize them. Give me a nice litter of grandbabies."

"Mom, I'm still hard." Marco spoke up as his dick twitched

"Well, no sense in Star being the only one knocked up." She said as she opens her legs and spread her pussy lips. "Come on, Marco, let's make you a little sibling." She said lustfully. Marco then grabbed her by her hips and shoved his cock in her.

-Later that night-

The family was sitting at the dinner table, Angie then noticed her husband trying to touch Star, but she stops him every time, that's when Angie then got up and clear her throat.

"Children, I have an announcement." She said "Marco, I'm divorcing your father." She proclaimed, shocking Mr. Diaz but not the two children.

"What now honey, I know that we hit a rough patch but I don't think divorcing is the way to go." He said nervously.

"I'm sorry but I can't love a cheating pedophile." She said.

"Wait, what?" He asked just then they heard a knock on the door, Angie then went over to the door and it revealed policemen.

"Honey?" Mr. Diaz asked.

"Yes officer that's the pedophile." She said pointing to her ex-husband.

"What the hell?! Angie, what's going on!?" He asked

"I'm getting rid of trash." She said as the cops took him away. "Now that we got rid of him, we can start on our new family." She said as Star got up and walked up to her. She dropped her dress to reveal that she was wearing leather ropes that were tied around her while holding a vibrator in her pussy. She then looked up at her with lust and want. Angie then gave her a peck before she groped her ass.

"I love my life." Angie stated as she kissed Star.

-One Year Later-

Angie was sitting on the couch watching tv while breastfeeding two newborn babies.

"Easy, you two, leave some for your mom and dad." She joked as they let go Angie then burps them. "Now let's get you two to bed." She said as she took them upstairs to their bedroom and places them in their crib. Just then she heard slight moaning. "Oh no she is not." Angie said as she went to the master bedroom and found Marco with Star grinding on his cock.

"Star, please, we'll get in trouble." Marco said as he felt her juices dripping down his cock.

"Please Marco, I need you now." She moaned as she was about to kiss him, till Angie grabbed her.

"Star, how many times do I have to tell you you have to ask permission if you want MY cock." She said angrily. Angie then pulled Star on her lap. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you liked getting spanked." Angie said as she raised her hand and gave her ass a hard slap. Star then moaned as Angie repeated this process, giving Star more and more pleasure. "I guess I was right, I guess we have to go with the other punishment." She said as she pulls Star off and went to her nightstand and pulled out a butt plug and a chastity belt with a dildo attached to it.

"Turn around, Star." She ordered. Star then got up and turned around, Angie then pushes her to her hands. She then pushes the plug in in her ass and then puts on the chastity belt and locks it. "As punishment for disobeying me, you can not cum today, but you can pleasure Marco and me." She said.

"But ma'am, please I promise I won't do it again." Star pleaded.

"Sorry, but you have to follow my rules when you're living with me." She said.

"Yes ma'am." Star said, defeated.

"And as for you, mister," She said, turning toward Marco, "I should put you in a chastity belt for letting this happen, but…" She trailed off, her arm snaking its way up to Marco's still hard cock, "My baby deserves better than that." She said with a sly smile as she started to jack him off slowly, teasing the tip of his cock with her tongue as she pumps him.

"Mom, please, don't… go so slow." He begged.

"Sorry, baby, it's your punishment." She said as she kissed the tip before sucking him. While she did that, she noticed that Star was getting horny. She started to feel her breast. "Oh no, we can't have that." She said as she let's go of Marco and grabbed Star and handcuffed her hands behind her back. "Watching only, Star." She said as she kissed her and went back to Marco's punishment. As she teased Marco, Angie started to play with herself, getting hot and horny as she sucked him off.

"Mom, I'm about to cum!" Marco announced as she gripped the base of his cock.

"No you're not. Only mommy gets to cum today, kiddies." She said as she pushes Marco back onto the bed and handcuffs him to the headboard. She then sits on his face and started grinding her wet pussy against his face, letting her juices flow down her son's throat. Angie was feeling pleasure as she denied her son and her sex toy the pleasure of release. Angie then squeezed Marco's head with her thighs as she came. Angie then got up and placed a ball gag in his and Star's mouth.

"Okay you two, I'll come get our dinner. Until then, don't do anything to each other, got that?" Angie asked. The both of them mumbled a "Yes, Ma'am" from behind their ball gags as she left them to themselves. As she went downstairs, still completely naked, she looked out the window and spotted Jackie and Janna walking by.

"Hmm, maybe it's time to expand the family." She said as she licked her lips at the dirty thoughts that were now going through her head.


End file.
